John Horace Ragnar Colvin
John Horace Ragnar Colvin, CMG, (Tokyo, Japan 18 June 1922 - London, 4 October 2003) was a British sailor, intelligence officer, banker and military historian. Family The Colvin family had a long history of service to Queen and country (and British Empire), both in the military and administration. John Horace Ragnar Colvin was the son of Admiral Sir Ragnar Colvin, KBE, CB; the grandson of Clement Sneyd Colvin;Australian Dictionary of Biography and the great-grandson of John Russell Colvin, lieutenant-governor of the North-West Provinces of British India during the mutiny of 1857, who had ten children and founded a dynasty of Empire-builders. Relatives included Walter Mytton and Auckland, also lieutenant-governor of the North-West Provinces and Oudh. Brenda Colvin (1897–1981)ONDB was an important landscape architect, author of standard works in the field and a force behind its professionalisation. Sidney Colvin was a critic, curator, and great friend of Robert Louis Stevenson. Colvin married twice. His first marriage was to Anne Manifold in 1948, which ended in 1963. His second was to Moranna Cazenove in 1967. Each marriage produced a daughter and a son. His former wife Anne later married Admiral Sir Anthony Monckton Synnot, KBE AO Royal Australian Navy (5 January 1922 – 4 July 2001), Chief of the Defence Force Staff between 1979 and 1982. She became Lady Synnot. One of Colvin's children (with Anne) is Mark Colvin, an Australian journalist.It's not only double agents who lead double lives, Mark Colvin, ABC Online, 5 August 2009 Life He was educated at the Royal Naval College, Dartmouth, and passed into the Royal Navy in the early part of the Second World War. During the War he served mostly in the Far East. Among other exploits, he joined combined operations in Colombo, and served behind Japanese lines in Vietnam. He emerged from undercover work to accept the surrender of the Japanese command in Saigon on Japan's capitulation, and remained in the South Vietnamese capital for a year. After leaving the Royal Navy with the rank of Lieutenant Commander, Colvin studied at the School of Slavonic and East European Studies (SSEES) in London and joined the Secret Intelligence Service. He was posted to a number of Cold War hotspots including Oslo, Vienna and Kuala Lumpur. His most high-profile postings, however, were Consul-General in Hanoi from 1966-67 at the height of the American bombing campaign in the Vietnam War; HM Ambassador to Outer Mongolia from 1971–74; and head of the SIS station in Washington 1977-1980. He was appointed CMG in 1968 following his return from Hanoi. On retirement from SIS, Colvin advised David Rockefeller for eight years in Hong Kong as a vice-president of the Chase Manhattan Bank. He retired to London in 1988 and wrote several well-regarded books of mostly military history. His best-selling works were Not Ordinary Men, which examined the Battle of Kohima, and Decisive Battles, which looked at twenty crucial battles throughout history. He also published a memoir of his time in Hanoi and Ulan Bator called Twice Around the World. John Colvin was an active member of several of London's gentlemen's clubs, the St James's Club, Brooks's, the Beefsteak, as well as, latterly, the Academy Club. Notes References * von Bulow, Claus, "John Colvin". The Independent, 16 October 2003. * "John Colvin". Telegraph, 8 October 2003. * "http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/comment/obituaries/article1167380.ece" Times Online, 8 October 2003. Category:1922 births Category:2003 deaths Category:Royal Navy personnel of World War II Category:Ambassadors of the United Kingdom to Mongolia Category:Secret Intelligence Service personnel Category:Companions of the Order of St Michael and St George